Fuite
by jusdechaussette
Summary: Ma vision du début de l'épisode 20, qui est la suite de l'épisode 19. Je m'excuse d'avance si cette histoire vous ennuie. Ce que je comprends :)


Suite de l'épisode 19.

Will est là, à boire son whisky en regardant la vue qui s'offre à lui depuis son cabinet. Alicia est là, à boire son vin dans son lit. Que lui avait-elle pris de l'appeler si tard ? La voix de Laura était un rappel à l'ordre de sa décision. Qu'importe ! Le mal est encore fait. Son téléphone sonne, elle décroche.

- Allô ?, dit-elle.

- Alicia, entend-elle.

Elle se redresse aussitôt. Will.

- Tu peux parler désormais, lui dit-il.

Silence.

- Alicia ?

- Oui, Will. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Laura n'est pas restée ?

- Comment tu sais que c'était Laura ?

- Je sais tout de toi.

Elle pouvait le voir sourire.

- Oui, elle est partie. On se retrouvera au tribunal seulement, dit-il déçu.

- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi ?

- Non. Mes problèmes d'incontinence.

Ils rient.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelais ?

Silence. Pour lui dire qu'elle pensait à lui.

- Pour rien.

- Tu veux que je passe chez toi ?

Silence. Alicia est surprise et en reste silencieuse.

- Oui, avoue-t-elle.

Alicia, en nuisette, ouvre la porte d'entrée et découvre Will le doigt tendu vers la sonnette. Ils se regardent. Alicia lui prend sa cravate et la tire. Il sourit, s'avance, l'embrasse, entre dans l'appartement tiré par Alicia, ferme la porte du pied. Ils rejoignent la chambre d'Alicia, William toujours tiré par la cravate par Alicia. Elle se couche sur le lit, il la suit à quatre pattes, se positionne au-dessus d'elle. Il la soulève et la remonte sur le lit, heurtant sa tête contre la tête de lit.

- Pardon Alicia.

Ils se sourient.

- Tu sais que j'aime avoir mal.

- Mais là, ce n'était pas volontaire de ma part.

Elle l'embrasse et lui défait la cravate. Ils s'adonnent au plaisir de la chair avec passion et plaisir.

Will et Alicia dorment ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre. On tamboure à la porte d'entrée. Alicia sursaute, se lève et allume sa lampe de chevet et cherche sa nuisette.

- Vas-y comme ça, marmonne-t-il.

- Aide-moi à retrouver ma nuisette.

- C'est donc ça ce truc désagréable sous moi qui m'empêche de bien dormir.

Alicia le pousse. Will lui attrape le bras et l'embrasse. Elle prend sa nuisette, la met et part. Alicia ouvre la porte d'entrée et découvre un pompier.

- Fuite de gaz. Vous devez sortir. Je vais chercher ...

- Le monsieur dans le lit, dehors, hurla le pompier.

Will arrive aussitôt, vêtu d'un simple boxer noir et d'un t-shirt blanc.

- Il y a une fuite de gaz, lui annonce Alicia.

Ils se regardent. Will retourne dans l'appartement.

- Revenez !, lui hurle le pompier.

Effrayé par la grosse voix du pompier, Will fait demi-tour et sort de l'appartement. Alicia ferme la porte à clé. Ils descendent côte à côte les escaliers avec les voisins, escortés par deux pompiers. Will et Alicia sortent tous les deux dans la rue remplie de camions de pompiers. Will lui prend la main pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas et rejoignent le lieu des évacués. Ils regardent les autres, en peignoir avec leurs chaussons.

- Notre pompier était con, dit Will. Nous voilà en pyjama pieds nus au beau milieu de la rue. Si on meurt de froid, je porterais plainte contre lui.

Alicia sourit.

- Il fait doux.

- Il faisait meilleur sous la couette.

- Tu aurais pu l'emporter quand tu es venu jusqu'à nous.

- Si j'avais eu le temps de prendre mes clés, on aurait pu aller chez moi.

- Et on aurait marcher dans cette tenue dans la rue jusqu'à chez toi ?

- Et on aurait pu faire des choses dans la rue, dans cette tenue.

Ils se sourient et attendent au milieu des autres. Ils décident de s'asseoir côte à côte sur le trottoir, imités par d'autres. Alicia commence à s'endormir et tombe doucement sur Will.

- Alicia.

Elle sursaute.

- On peut rentrer ?

- Non, tu dors.

- C'est la nuit, je suis censée dormir. Je travaille moi demain.

Will s'installe derrière elle et l'enlace.

- Tu peux dormir maintenant, sans craindre de tomber la tête la première sur le sol, te blesser et ne pas venir au travail.

- Gardner parle.

Will pose sa main Alicia s'endorme instantanément dans les bras chaleureux de Will. Ils restent là durant deux heures. Après autorisation des pompiers, ils sont libres de retourner à leur logement. Les voisins rentrent chez eux.

- Alicia ?

Il se balance légèrement de gauche à droite, entraînant Alicia. Elle se réveille et tourne la tête. Will pose ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- On peut y aller ?, lui demande-t-elle.

Il hoche la tête. Ils prennent l'ascenseur et rentrent dans l'appartement. Alicia se couche directement. Will prend son pantalon et le met.

- Dors, lui ordonne Alicia.

Will enlève son pantalon et rejoint Alicia. Elle se blottit contre lui. Ils s'endorment aussitôt.

Alicia se réveille et regarde Will endormi. Elle lui passe la main dans les cheveux et l'embrasse. Elle se lève et part dans la cuisine. Elle fait des pancakes. Will entre sans bruit dans la cuisine et caresse du bout de son nez la nuque d'Alicia et s'écarte aussitôt. Elle frémit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- Je peux aider ?

- Oui, installe-toi, bois ton jus de fruit et attends.

Le couvert était mis, les verres remplis de jus de fruit. Will s'installe, Alicia pose l'assiette de pancakes au milieu de la table. Ils mangent ensemble assis face à face.

- Tu acceptes que j'arrive en retard au bureau ?

- Seulement si c'est justifié.

- Une fuite de gaz.

- Tu as dormi durant plus d'une heure dans mes bras, je ne sais pas si c'est bien justifié Alicia.

- Je pourrais toujours le dire à Diane.

- Je te permets le retard.

Ils mangent silencieusement.

Après avoir pris leur douche ensemble, Will et Alicia se tenaient face à face, près de la porte d'entrée.

- A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure, Will Gardner.

Will l'embrasse une dernière fois, elle lui ajuste la cravate et il sort de l'appartement.

Alicia arrive à l'heure au bureau. Elle marche d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, entre dans bureau, ferme la porte et s'assoit sur sa chaise en soupirant, soulagée d'être enfin arrivée jusqu'ici. Une feuille blanche est posée sur son bureau, elle la retourne et découvre une imitation d'une première page de journal. « Madame Florrick ». Deux photos d'elle et Will : à peine vêtus sortant de l'immeuble main dans la main et Will enlaçant Alicia sur le trottoir. Elle sent aussitôt son coeur battre la chamade, son sang cogné contre ses tempes, les mains moites et la paralysie. Elle se lève, plie la feuille et part.

Les livres ouverts, l'encre coulante, le bloc-note rempli, Will travaille. Alicia entre sans frapper, se dresse devant lui et lui tend la feuille blanche. Il lui sourit, la prend et la déplie.

- Notre première photo de nous ensemble.

- Ca ne me fait pas rire.

Il regarde Alicia.

Arrête de rire !, lui crie Alicia.

Will cesse de rire.

- Pardon.

Il avait envie de rire mais se retient.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

- Dans mon bureau.

Will retourne la feuille.

- Certains ont dû publier des photos sur les réseaux sociaux.

- On n'a pas eu le temps de prendre quoique ce soit, même pas eu le temps de mettre un pantalon.

- Certains vivent greffés à leur téléphone, crie-t-elle.

Will la regarde sans savoir quoi lui dire, se désolant de la voir ainsi. Un long silence s'installe. Will prend son courage à deux mains et se lance :

- Divorce.

Le regard d'Alicia passe de la peur à la haine.

- Tu seras ainsi libre de mener ta vie amoureuse sans craindre un scandale.

- Tu y vois tes intérêts ?, lui reproche-t-elle.

- Les tiens seulement.

Elle se lève.

Alicia !

Elle marche d'un pas rapide.

- Nous l'avons toujours craint. Nous savons qu'un jour ou l'autre, ça se saura. Quoique nous fassions.

- Ca t'arrangerait bien.

- J'ai tout à y perdre. Mon cabinet. Ma licence de droit. Ma réputation.

- Et moi, mes enfants !

- Protège-toi : divorce. Et explique-leur. Ils sont grands maintenant, ils peuvent comprendre.

Elle part sous le regard de Will. Si elle l'avait pu claquer la porte, elle aurait fait mais elle aurait pu en briser les vitres.

Alicia passe sa journée à travailler. Plus elle travaille, moins elle pense à cette histoire. Qui pouvait-il bien mettre une photo comme ça dans son bureau ? Quelqu'un qui passe inaperçu sans doute et qui connaît les lieux sans que l'on s'étonne de sa présence dans son bureau. Ce pouvait être n'importe qui. Et cette phrase de Will qui l'ordonne presque de divorcer. Si elle avait eu un dossier entre les mains, elle le lui aurait sans doute balancer. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque les autres lui imposaient, proposaient ou décidaient pour elle. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais prononcé le mot divorce en parlant d'Alicia. Il s'est toujours contenter d'accepter ses décisions, quitte à ce qu'il en subisse les conséquences qui ont un impact important dans sa vie, sans qu'Alicia le sache ou refuse de le voir. Il avait finalement été tout simplement franc. Il s'était comporté comme un ami qui ose dire une vérité qu'elle ne voit pas. Il voulait lui ouvrir les yeux. Peter entre dans son bureau. Elle le regarde, étonnée, surprise et légèrement bafouilleuse.

- Pe...Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'assoit sans un mot en face d'elle. Elle range la feuille prouvant sa culpabilité dans sa serviette. Il pose sereinement une enveloppe marron sur son bureau.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à signer.

Ils se regardent. Elle sourit.

- Les papiers du divorce.

Elle le regarde, estomaquée. Son sourire se fige.

- Je divorce, non pas parce que je le veux mais parce que tu ne me le demanderas jamais.

- Je ne veux pas divorcer.

Ils se regardent.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, j'envoie les photos que tu as reçues ce matin à la presse. Il y en a d'autres. Tu seras aussi bien traitée que je l'ai été. Tu passeras pour une épouse infidèle qui jure soutenir son mari mais qui en fornique un autre, une mère indigne qui inculque l'honnêteté et la vérité à ses enfants, une avocate qui couche avec le patron pour devenir partenaire. Je ne veux pas qu'on bafoue à grands titres dans les journaux ton nom une nouvelle fois, même si tu as les tords, sans compter qu'il est également le mien.

Elle a envie de lui répondre mais sait pertinemment qu'elle n'a pas d'arguments.

- Ce n'est pas un choix que je te propose, c'est une décision. Je sais : personne ne quitte Alicia, elle est bien trop parfaite pour être quittée. Mais je te quitte quand même. Officiellement. Je te rends ta liberté, tu pourras aller avec qui bon te semble sans te cacher.

Alicia en reste muette et stupéfaite.

- Ce que nous sommes, infidèles l'un envers l'autre, blesse bien plus nos enfants que le divorce surtout lorsqu'ils apprendront la vérité. Je le fais pour te protéger mais avant tout nos enfants.

Alicia ne dit rien, sous le choc.

- Je veux être honnête et t'avouer qu'il n'y avait pas de fuite de gaz. J'ai demandé à Laura de s'intéresser à Will, voir s'il était capable de se séparer émotionnellement de toi et lui ai demandé d'inventer une excuse pour ne pas poursuivre la relation. Je savais qu'il allait retourner vers toi. Tu lui dis que tout est fini mais il ne peut pas l'admettre. Il t'appelle au premier coup dur et tu ne peux rien lui refuser à lui. Si je devais vous définir en gardant toute mon objectivité, je dirais qu'entre vous, à part moi, il y a de l'amour.

Peter se lève et regarde Alicia, amorphe.

- Si tu pouvais les signer dans la semaine.

Alicia reste là, à fixer l'enveloppe.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait mériter ça ? Tellement de choses se bousculent dans sa tête qu'elle ne peut se concentrer sur une seule. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Et si Peter avait raison ?


End file.
